


Lionheart II

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Caves, Danger, Family Feels, Force Bonds, Fox - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Not a Crossover, Padawan Obi-Wan, Spirit Animals, The Force, lion, old tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: Obi-Wan, his Master Qui-Gon and their two spirit animals run into trouble...Part 12.2 of the ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi





	Lionheart II

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. They belong to Disney, I just play with them^^

He felt his Padawan’s presence, before said male opened the door. He had also felt the younger male’s irritation, almost as if it were his own. That was probably due to the strong bond they shared.

“Hello Obi-Wan,” he called from his spot at the kitchen table, where he was sipping his favorite tea and reading the current temple news on a datapad.

“Hello Master,” the Padawan replied. Qui-Gon heard the rustling of clothes and he assumed that his Padawan must have hung up his robe.

“How was your day?” asked Qui-Gon, without turning around to face the door.

The ginger haired teenager made a thoughtful noise. “I am not sure…”

“Why not? Did anything happen?” he put is datapad away, waiting for Obi-Wan to finally step into the kitchen.

“No,” he finally entered, “Bruck didn’t pay me any attention and there was nothing else wrong today. No, I think something is wrong with Tilkie…”

That caught the Master’s attention and he watched carefully when his Padawan sat himself in the chair right next to his own. He pushed his half finished cup to the younger male, who accepted it gratefully. They were both too lazy to simply make new tea.

“Can you explain it to me a bit more perhaps?”

The Padawan shrugged and took a small sip of the tea. It was not his favorite one, but he enjoyed the warmth that spread from his insides out, nevertheless. “He is behaving a bit… different. I don’t know how to put it. He is restless and that makes it hard for me to concentrate and he is also frustrated, which is why I couldn’t stop myself from punching Bruck last week.”

“He deserved it though… don’t tell Master Yoda that I told you, you are supposed to be severely punished for your lack in control after all,” he quickly added. Obi-Wan shook his head. “Restless, huh?” He wondered.

“Master?”

Qui-Gon did not reply immediately. He had suffered from Aslan’s restlessness too, but that was nothing unexpected. A lion, especially not a tame one, did not like to be confined for so long. Perhaps it was the same with little foxes.

“And our dear one is still a pup,” added Aslan over their bond.

“Tell me Padawan,” the long haired Jedi began hesitantly, “what would you say to a small trip?”

The ginger haired boy furrowed his brow, “I would like that, but aren’t we still confined?”

Qui-Gon chuckled, “When has that ever stopped me?” It earned him a grin from his cheeky student.

“In this case…” he trailed off.

“Then it is settled. Go ahead young one, pack a few things and then we will be of, searching for trouble and adventures.”

“Please, don’t joke about something like this. You know what will happen then,” he still couldn’t stop the amused smile on his face.

“I know, the Force hates us,” Qui-Gon sighed overly dramatic.

“Where to Master?” he wanted to know so that he could pack all the things they would and might need.

“Not far, just bring the standard kit with you.” The standard kit was practically their belt and the pouches on it. The pouches included the most basic things for survival, they wouldn’t need more. Actually, Qui-Gon doubted that they would need anything at all, but he had learned from years of experience that it was better to be prepared for everything.

“Will do,” with that the young Jedi in training had already vanished into his bedroom. Qui-Gon just shook his head in amusement.

“Ah, youth,” he chuckled to himself and finished the tea, before setting the cup into the sink

“He reminds me of you,” stated Aslan.

“I was never so clever and certainly not as subtle with my insolence and insults,” Qui-Gon shrugged and went into his own bedroom, to get his own things.

Aslan chuckled, “No, but we were just as young once.”

“True,” he admitted.

“Why can I not shake the feeling that you have planed something?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he grinned, “I just want to spent some relaxing time with my Padawan… and who knows, perhaps I will teach him more about his spirit animal.” Aslan growled lightly at that, he approved of the idea.

“Teach him how to survive in the wild… teach him how to hunt,” Aslan suggested.

“Master?” called Obi-Wan.

“In my bedroom,” it didn’t take long for the Padawan to stand on the threshold. He only entered, when Qui-Gon beckoned him over.

The ginger haired male sat on the bed, his legs dangling forth and back in the air, while he watched his Master collecting his things.

“I was planning to travel to a resort like planet that is not too far away from Coruscant. I read about it. There should be a few tribes there, non-violent and peaceful. Also, it would be the best opportunity to test our survival skills. What do you think, can the four of us survive a week, without provisions?”

“I am not sure about you and me Master, but I know that Aslan and Tilkie can,” he replied with a huge grin plastered on his young features.

Qui-Gon should have known that his brat would catch onto it, “Then this is settled.” He straightened, stretching his muscles and bones.

Obediently Obi-Wan jumped from his Master’s bed and he followed the older male out of their shared rooms. They avoided the most public hallways, so that they would not be stopped from their small escape plan. Not that they actually looked as if they were leaving the temple for a longer period of time, but you could never be too sure.

In the end, the Master-Padawan team made it to their ship and left both Coruscant, as well as the temple, behind.

* * *

“I should have known that this was a bad idea,” grumbled the ginger haired Padawan. Qui-Gon could not even blame him.

“Well, who could have thought that the cave entrance would collapse?” He received an annoyed and pointy look from his student.

They had arrived relatively late on the nature planet Qui-Gon had decided to visit. It had only been a natural decision to search for shelter, especially since their surroundings were unfamiliar to the two Jedi. After a while of searching, they had eventually found a small cave, nothing too fancy, but abandoned and it would provide them with the needed shelter. It was just their bad luck that the entrance had chosen exactly this moment, to collapse.

“And what are we supposed to do know, Master?”

“Cheering up might be a good start. Don’t concentrate on the negative aspects, Obi-Wan. Focus on the positive things.”

“Like?”

Qui-Gon sighed, “We are together for an instance. We are safe from other creatures and from rain and wind. We still have out lightsabers and belts, which meant we have light and food pills . And we are not in the temple anymore. Also, we are not injured.”

“I think I would have preferred the temple over this,” he gestured with his arm around the small cave.

Qui-Gon had nothing to say to this. He too, would rather be in the temple now, but they couldn’t change that. They were here, on a planet and in a cave, without having told anybody that they had left. Of course it would be noticed when Obi-Wan missed his classes, but still.

“I think I can fit through this,” the ginger haired Padawan suddenly said aloud.

“Excuse me?” he had been so deep in thoughts that he had not even registered his Padawan moving around and looking through their prison.

“Alright, not ME, but Tilkie can definitely fit through.”

Qui-Gon crawled over to where his Padawan was kneeling. There was a small hole in the cave wall, not very big.

“Obi-Wan,” he was uncertain.

“This might be the fastest way to escape. A try won’t hurt and I promise I will come back.”  
“I have absolutely faith that you would not run of and leave me here Padawan,” he teased, “but what if something were to happen to you? I wouldn’t be able to help you then.”

“Master,” his tone was serious, “I am not an Initiate anymore. I CAN take care of myself. Besides, I am not alone, I have Tilkie with me.”

His defense was crumbling. “Are you sure?”

“Yes Master.”

Qui-Gon sighed. This was their best option and he knew it. “Alright.” He didn’t expect the teenager to tackle him in a bear hug.

“Don’t worry Master, I will be alright, I know it.”

“Just stay safe,” said Qui-Gon while returning the hug just as fiercely. Reluctantly did he let go.

Midnight blue eyes watched how the ginger haired male closed his eyes and entered a trance like state. The teenager inhaled and exhaled a few times and then, his form began to shift and change. His body was shrinking, fur was appearing and where previously his Padawan had stood, sat now a small little fox.

“May the Force be with you, Tilkie,” said the Jedi Master.

The fox brushed his tail against the Master’s side and started to crawl into the hole. It was a tight fit, but with a little help and guidance from the Jedi Master, the fox got in.

“I guess it is only the two of us now,” Qui-Gon mumbled and Aslan growled in agreement.

* * *

Qui-Gon didn’t know how much time passed, he had not focused on it. He only knew that he was beginning to get restless. Meditation did not work, Aslan was too uncomfortable, troubled and unsettled for the Jedi Master to truly focus. The lion in him did not like to be held in such a small room, without any chance of escape. Qui-Gon decided then and there, that this was something they had to work on. Perhaps Obi-Wan would help and join him, the proud lion seemed more comfortable with his ‘dear one’ nearby.

“Do you think he has forgotten us?” the long haired man joked.

Aslan growled VERY low in his throat and Qui-Gon was sure that he would have been bitten, were that physically possible.

“You know that he would never forget us, not if his life depended on it.”

“Yes…”

A sound from outside the cave caught the Jedi Master’s attention. He was sure that he would not have heard it, hadn’t it been for his heightened senses which he had to thank Aslan for.

 _“Master?”_ came a questioning voice over the training voice.

 _“What is it Padawan mine?”_ he retorted immediately.

_“I found a few natives, who are willing to help you out… but you have to allow Aslan to take over.”_

For a moment Qui-Gon did not know what to reply. _“Why?”  
“The people I brought are from an old tribe. They were not very happy to see me. I had seen the countless statues of catlike creatures, among them a lion, which is why I told them that Aslan was my companion, who had been trapped.”_

 _“I see,”_ apparently they were dealing with an old tribe, who worshipped cats. Was this perhaps the Force’s way of saying sorry? Either that, or they were in even more trouble than before.

_“Please hurry… I think they are planning on killing me, if they don’t find a lion in that cave.”_

There was a loud shuffling noise outside the cave, followed by rock hitting the ground. Apparently the ‘help’ was already in the middle of their rescue mission. Qui-Gon concentrated. It took him much longer than his Padawan to change and he did not want to endanger his and Obi-Wan’s life.

One by one the stones at the entrance were shifted away. A few rays of light were already shining through the cracks. Aslan knew that it would not take long. Still, he remained where he was, majestically resting on the floor, facing the blocked entrance, or from his point of view, the blocked exit.

With calm fascination did Aslan watch how the last remaining stones tumbled to the ground. Light from the outside blinded him momentarily and he had to squint against it. When his eyes had finally adjusted to the light, did he look at the two human forms at the exit, they were obviously male and none of them was Obi-Wan.

The lion stretched and got up from his position, before he proudly walked out, into freedom. His golden eyes immediately spotted Obi-Wan, who was flanked by two half naked tribe men. The Padawan’s eyes lit up upon spotting him and he was able to shake the hand from one of his guards off his shoulder and he ran forward. Aslan got on his two hind legs and his forelegs came to rest on the teenager’s shoulders, who huffed at the extra weight, but accepted it with delight. The ginger haired boy hid his face in the golden mane and his arms circled the lion’s neck as far as they could reach.

“Don’t talk,” did Obi-Wan whisper into his companion’s ear, so that only Aslan would hear him. The lion gave an affirming purr and rubbed his massive head against Obi-Wan’s.

Aslan got back on all his fours, but he couldn’t help himself, but to rub against his companion’s abdomen. He had really missed his dear one. Stupid Jedi, who would not allow him to come close to his Padawan.

“I heard that,” said Qui-Gon over the bond.

“Good,” answered Aslan.

 

One of the villagers had bravely stepped forward, but Aslan had simply bared his teeth and growled dangerously at him. The man had stopped dead in his tracks.

“Aslan,” Obi-Wan started, but the lion sent him a pointed look. He didn’t want to have anything to do with those people, not when they had obviously threatened his pup.

Another man stepped forward. He was wearing fancy headdress made of feathers and fur. He certainly was higher ranked than all the others. Aslan guessed that he was their leader.

“We humbly apologize for our suspicion,” the man said directed at Obi-Wan, yet his gaze rested solemnly on Aslan. “But you have to admit that it seems highly unlikely that someone so young travels with such a magnificent creature.”

“No harm done,” replied Obi-Wan, ever the diplomat. Aslan positioned himself at the Padawan’s right.

“We would like to invite you to a banquet in honor of you and your friend,” his grin was fake.

“Dear one,” Aslan said over the bond he shared with the ginger haired Padawan.

“I know Aslan, but what can we do?”

Instead of answering, the lion bend his forelegs and bared his teeth. He was in a battle position and it was obvious that he was out for blood. Obi-Wan swallowed heavily when he looked at the well build and muscled men that surrounded him and his lion-Master. They were greatly outnumbered. Instinctively he reached for his lightsaber.

The clan leader stepped back, “No need for such hostility,” he raised both his hands, palms facing Obi-Wan. “We are friends, are we not?”

“Not when you are planning to sacrifice MY lion,” said the Padawan and he activated the blue blade of his weapon. The clan people were obviously awed and afraid of the strange and unknown object. In this moment, Obi-Wan was glad that they were not that as far developed at most of the galaxy.

“Leave, or you will regret it.” To his surprise, the clan leader actually chose to do exactly that. The Padawan didn’t know, if it was the fear of the great lion or the fear of the unknown device in Obi-Wan’s hand, but he did not care either. He just wanted to return back to the temple, far away from any tribes, who prayed to cat like creatures and sacrificed them in order to ‘free’ them. At least that is what Qui-Gon had explained to him and Aslan.

“Don’t return, or,” the tribe leader did not come further, for Aslan’s roar drowned the sound of his voice.

* * *

“No wonder that this planet is not very well visited,” grumbled Obi-Wan and Tilkie silently agreed with him.

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan, I guess I was so eager to escape the temple that I forgot t research more careful.”

“It’s alright,” sighed the Padawan and he snuggled closer against the older Jedi. Why was space always this cold? He really could do with a certain furry animal right now.

Qui-Gon tightened his embrace. “I think we all learned something today…”

“Oh?”

“We both need to learn, how to be in better synch with our spirit animal,” Qui-Gon said.

“Well, I think we just need to leave the temple more… preferably to some peaceful planet… I heard that Naboo is quite beautiful.”  
Qui-Gon chuckled, “Insolent brat.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “I learned from the best… right Tilkie?” His spirit fox gave an approving yelp.

“I think,” the Master’s tone was serious again, “that we should add a new lesson into our timetable.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and Tilkie, as well as Aslan did too. The latter only agreed, because it would mean that he could spent more time with his pup. Tilkie agreed, because his human half did.

“Glad that we agree,” mumbled Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had already fallen asleep at this point and the Jedi Master soon followed suit. Thankfully his dreams were not disturbed by the knowledge of the trouble the two of them were in, when they arrived back at the Jedi temple…

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a review behind.^^
> 
> Also, check out my tumblr, you will find a lot more stuff there!  
> inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
